Know Your Enemy
Raelis, an Angaran Resistance fighter, wishes to speak to you on Voeld. Acquisition After the Moshae Sjefa's rescue, Pathfinder Ryder receives an email: Acknowledging it will start the mission. Walkthrough Meet with Raelis on Voeld Find and talk to Raelis in the Angaran Resistance Base; she is near Intelligence Officer Davja Kaas. She informs Ryder that kett movement has increased in certain parts of Voeld. This presence is mostly composed of science and research vessels but people are worried they are continuing or furthering exaltation. Ryder agrees to check out the kett base. Go to the kett facility Head to the southern portion of the map. The navpoint is located northwest of the Southern Monolith . Upon nearing the navpoint, a squadmate will comment that this is the location Raelis gave Ryder. Eliminate the kett around the building. On top of the building is a Kett Core Encryption Tech that can be scanned for +100 . Go inside the building. There you will receive two objectives simultaneously: Search the facility for any useful data and Collect kett bio samples. There are also two lootable containers, scanning a charged Element Zero Stasis awards +10 , and there are 6 Collected Biosamples that can be scanned for +10 each (+60 total). Search the facility for any useful data Activate the data pad inside the building, and access the Recording: Operations Log ZR-2851 and two emails. It contains data on what the kett are doing with the angaran genome. They are especially interested in the angaran bioelectrical properties. Find more data Another datapad has the audio file Recording: Operations Log ZK-7539 and two emails. The kett have problems with communication to the home world: Possible breakdown in communications and information mishandled, it says. Find additional data On another datapad is the audio file Recording: Operations Log ZT-9329 and two emails. The speaker's team suspects that their communications are being prevented from leaving Heleus. They intend to verify that the primary communications is working. Ryder picks up a navpoint to a kett communications station. Collect kett bio samples Use the scanner to search for syringes in the building, then interact with the syringe to collect data from it. The objective is completed when you've found samples from a Fiend, an exalted kett soldier, and a kett Ascendant. There are some other syringes too, but no useful data can be retrieved from them. SAM's analysis: All samples contain the same genetic sequence, implying they come from the same individual and are incorporated in other kett. Ryder concludes that this individual is the Archon. That seems to be what exaltation is. The data is sent back to the science team on the Nexus. Go to the kett communications station This objective starts a new navpoint when all the above objectives are completed. The navpoint is located in the southeastern region (northeast of the Southern Holding Site). The easiest way to get to the comm station is to approach from the north side. Investigate the comm station Defeat the kett forces, then go into the building. There is a large lootable container in the building. Activate the datapad at the navpoint. It's the second reminder to the Archon that he has failed to report to the senate on the kett homeworld. The Archon is ordered to send an update report. Search for more information On an audio log nearby, someone says that the Archon is breaching protocol because he has ordered a blocking of communications. The second audio log leads to the conclusion that some kett are questioning what the Archon is doing. SAM remarks that conflicts between factions seldom resolve quietly. If Meridian: The Way Home has been completed, the audio logs will be somewhat different. The Primus is now in charge, and working to restore communications with the kett Senate. At the moment there is nothing more that can be done. Ryder receives +530 XP, +73 AVP and +5% Voeld viability. Wait for new intel on the kett This mission goes on hold until you finish Hunting the Archon and acquire Dissension in the Ranks. Once these two missions are completed/acquired, this mission completes and this subheading disappears from the journal. Rewards *None de:Kenne deinen Feind Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Voeld Category:Allies and Relationships